One and Only You
by xie.rox
Summary: [ExT fanfic!]It took one look and forever laid out in front of me. One smile then I died only to be revived by you. There I was thought I had everything figured that goes to show there's too much I know 'bout the way life plays out. My one and only you.
1. Penguin Park

**This is my second story. I didn't finish the first one coz' it's messy. ; Anyway, hope you'll like it.**

CHAPTER ONE

A sixteen year old, raven, semi-wavy haired girl went to the pergola and looked for her friends.

"Tomoyo!" someone called her.

She looked back and her friends waving at her at the end of the pergola.

"Hey! Come on, let's get going" she waved at her friends.

Sakura, Naoko, Riku and Chiharu got their bags and hurried up to Tomoyo.

"You're late!" Sakura said.

"So sorry, I just fixed some things in our classroom." Tomoyo apologized.

"What's that?" Chiharu asked.

"It's the bulletin board," she answered.

"Oh yah, we'll have a competition this month!" Naoko reacted.

"Yup, and SAKURA didn't even help me," Tomoyo frowned.

Sakura said with a sweatdrop on her head, "Sorry 'bout that. I was just so excited to go home."

"Sakura was so excited because of Syaoran," Riku answered straight.

"What? No…. Well, actually yes," the honey-haired girl said guiltily.

"Haha! Knew it," said Riku.

"How are you two coming along?" asked Tomoyo.

"Just fine," she blushed.

"How many months are you?" the braided girl asked.

"How many months are YOU and Yamazaki?"Sakura teased. Chiharu blushed red.

"…3 months," she replied.

"How about you Tomoyo?" the dark brown haired girl wearing oval shaped eye-glasses interrupted.

"What?" the Tomoyo wondered.

"You and…ehem… Eriol?" Naoko looked at her deeply with her right eyebrow raised up. Tomoyo blushed and looked at her papers.

"W…We never had a relationship!" she defended.

"Yah, but you told me that you and HIM were on." Sakura said.

"Actually, you told all of us." Chiharu added.

"Th-that was in my dream!" Tomoyo shouted.

The four girls laughed and Tomoyo was still red as a tomoato.

"Speaking of Eriol," Naoko whispered.

A tall, appealing, midnight blue haired guy with cool looking glasses was going towards them. He was holding his term papers and was scanning them page by page. They were all silent and were looking at him. When he passed by, the four girls looked straight at Tomoyo. She blushed.

"W-what are you looking at!" she asked.

"Nothing," said Sakura, still looking at her.

"Just wanted to see if you two are compatible with each other," teased Naoko.

"Which by the way, you two are compatible!" Chiharu said.

"Guys! You know I hate him!" Tomoyo said.

"Are you sure? You just said five days ago you were falling for his charms," Riku commented.

"I…Surely I am but, until know I still hate how he thinks that I have a crush on him!" Tomoyo said bitterly.

"And you do!" Sakura said.

"Shut up and let's go home!" Tomoyo hurried out the gate pissed off while the four girls were laughing.

They were already in Penguin Park when Naoko suddenly laughed. "Remember the time when Tomoyo gave him a letter saying that she hated him so much and at the same time she's falling in love with him?" Naoko giggled while she was getting her camera out of her bag.

"Ha-yah, I remember that, it was just three days ago" Riku laughed.

"What! You're the one who wrote that, not me!" being pissed off, she sat down madly in the bench and crossed her arms. "And because of that, my reputation was ruined in his data, and…and… he BUSTED me! As if I'm courting him!" she added.

"Um, correction? YOU were the one who wrote it and we're the senders!" said Sakura.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Heehee, Tomoyo would kill us if she knew we placed this letter in Eriol's locker," Sakura giggled._

"_Come on already! She'll knew that later on. Drop it!" Chiharu said excitedly. Sakura dropped the letter in Eriol's locker and ran immediately._

"_This is going to be fun," Riku said._

_Later, Eriol went to his locker to get his books for his next subject. When he opened his dull, grayish, simple locker, the letter fell down. Eriol picked it up and read it._

_Dear Eriol,_

_I've got to be honest to you… every time when you walk around with your pride carrying in, I always get pissed off. Girls are like screaming then dies when you pass by them. But then, that time when you helped me with my project, a sudden feeling came to me. I realized that, I don't hate you. I hate the way girls flirt at you. I mean, come on!_

_Anyway, I hoped you like this letter (as if you're going to read it). And I hope someday I can go out with you._

_Tomoyo_

"_Tomoyo?" Eriol sighed and placed the letter on a box where he keeps all the letters coming from those girls who adored him so much. "I never thought Daidouji will like me,"_

_The bell rang and students were going in. Before Eriol went inside his Chemistry class, he saw Tomoyo going in the stampede in Math class._

"_Tomoyo!" he shouted. When she looked at where the voice was coming from, she was astonished._

"_E-Eriol?" she gazed at him and was still at the surprised look._

"_Yes, can we talk for a second?" he asked._

"…"

"_Daidouji?"_

"_Uh-yah, of course, I've got the whole time in the world," nervously, she followed her one-and-only love of her life._

"_What is it?" she asked._

"_I'm very sorry but, I can't go out with you," coldly said by Eriol._

"_Um… excuse me?" wondering, what the hell he was talking about._

"_I really, really appreciate the letter you gave to me but, I just can't go out with you. Besides, you're not the girl in my dreams," he had this apologetic face and smiled afterwards. Tomoyo was thunder-shocked. It was like she was drowning in a bottomless pit of a cliff in the ocean. She can't breath. Her lungs can't expand. It was like it was locked in her ribcage. She was paralyzed._

"_I've got to go. I'm going to be late for my Chemistry class and so do you with your Math class. Nice talking to you," he ran towards his classroom and closed the door. Still, the poor, paralyzed girl was still in the mode of shock._

_After several minutes, she went in her Math class. The teacher asked why she was late but, she didn't respond. She just went straight to her place, sat down and was still at a shock. Staring at the table, Sakura wondered what happened to Tomoyo. She knew it has something to do with Eriol._

"_Tomoyo-chan, are you alrigh'?" out of curiosity, she asked. Tomoyo bawled. Everyone began to look at her. Even the teacher stopped her discussion and was focused at her student._

"_Tomoyo! Did I say something bad?" worried Sakura._

"_No!" said Tomoyo with baby cries coming out of her face._

"_What?" she asked again._

"_That MORON thought I was asking him out! He BUSTED me!" Tomoyo even cried louder._

'_oh no, she'll really kill us if she knew the letter!' Sakura thought._

_The crying baby began to stop. Then, she began to ponder._

"_Wait a minute," she said._

'_uh-oh' reacted Sakura._

"_He mentioned about…" Tomoyo was in shocked again and looked at Sakura._

"_YOU GAVE HIM THE LETTER THAT I WROTE THAT WASN'T REALLY SUPPOSE TO BE SENT DIDN'T YOU?" she shouted at her best friend._

"_Well…I…"_

"_YOU DID?"_

"_Well…I…"_

"_SAKURA! WHY DID YOU?" Tomoyo stood up and went mad._

"_It wasn't my idea! I was…well…actually, Chiharu, Riku, Naoko and I formulated that idea but, it wasn't only me!" Sakura said._

"_Still! I thought you were all my best friend!"_

"_We are! And I thought E…" Sakura was about to say his name but Tomoyo cut it off._

_"DON'T ever mention his name." she said angrily. Everybody was still watching the scene._

"_Okay, well we thought that HE'LL be happy. I mean, you are also one of the popular girls in school,"_

"_Yah, for having only one FAN for three years in highschool! You call that popular!" the mad girl went to beserk._

"_Actually three,' the honey haired girl corrected her._

"_So? What's the difference! It's still a small number!" Tomoyo said._

CLICK! (flashback interrupted)

"What the?" the girl riding to those memories was suddenly interrupted.

"Haha. Sorry about that. You're just so cute when you're in dreamland," said Naoko.

"I wasn't! I was reminiscing the time when I got angry at you guys," the raven-haired girl was still angry at her four friends.

"Haha, yah, that was terrible," the short-haired, energetic gal, Sakura sat beside her best friend and leaned her head on the bench.

"Hwa, the sky's so beautiful," she said. Everybody looked at the sky. The sunset's golden rays reflected the endless sky. The dirty white, stretched-cotton clouds were like being pulled by the sun. It was beautiful. Naoko looked at Tomoyo. She laughed and went near her friend.

"Come," said Naoko.

"What? Where are we going?" Tomoyo wondered.

They went to the small tree with beautiful, pink flowers and lively, greenish leaves. Naoko placed Tomoyo beside the beautiful tree and let her hold the flower gently at the bottom.

"I'm going to picture you. You'll really look beautiful in this," Naoko smiled and was getting the camera ready.

The model smiled and looked at the flowers. Suddenly a butterfly with amethyst wings landed at the flower that Tomoyo was holding.

"Perfect! At the count of three, one…two…three! CLICK," then Naoko pictured Tomoyo again. The two pictures were beautiful. The three girls that were left at the bench went near and was awed with the beauty of the picture. Tomoyo also went near.

"Naoko, you're so good in taking pictures," said Tomoyo.

"Nah. It's you who made the picture looked beautiful. You're fit to be a model and a beauty queen," the photographer commented.

Riku looked at the time and told them it was already late. So, the four of them started to get their bags and Naoko placed her two masterpieces in the pocket of her bag but, one wasn't properly placed in the pocket and was sticking out. When they walked, the picture fell to the ground without noticing it.

Just when they had vanished, a boy passed by Penguin Park and saw the picture with a beautiful student in it. He picked it up and began to smile. He sat down in the bench and he took out his 'private' notebook from his bag and pinned the picture at the last page of his notebook. Then he wrote at the space below the picture,

"My one and only."

**You might think it's a one shot story...well, it's not. Hehe. Anyway, review please!**


	2. Basketball

The next day, Tomoyo and Sakura were having their P.E class with the class of Eriol. Everybody adored Tomoyo when she wears her P.E suit. She wears a thick-cottoned, navy blue with the logo of Tomoeda High on the left part of the shorts and short shorts that can see her beautiful, clear, soft, white, long legs that makes the boys go crazy and wanting to touch it. She also wears her small sized, loose, white shirt which can shape her body almost perfectly and can see her belly-button everytime she stretches her arms upwards. She matches the whole uniform with her hair tied up that makes her wavy hair flows nicely at her back. She wears an ankle socks with a navy blue and white Sketchers, walking type of shoes, a bit flat on the heels, no shoe tie.

They were in the Girl's locker and were preparing for their P.E period. Tomoyo wears her expensive shoes angrily which made Sakura wondered.

"You're angry again?" she asked.

"Isn't it so obvious? I hate P.E time!" the glamorous gal slammed her locker and sat beside her simple yet cute bestfriend.

"Because of…?" Sakura placed her school shoes inside her locker and fixed her hair. She waited for Tomoyo's respond.

"Um, duh?" Tomoyo said.

"Eriol," the honey-haired girl closed her locker gently.

"Yes, exactly! Whoever made our schedule is a MORON!" she stood up and walked out with Sakura.

"Mrs. Chey? How the heck would she know that you hate Eriol?" The two got to the covered court and were walking towards the girls group.

"Good point. Maybe I should tell her," Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo, stop it about Eriol, okay? Just think it as, he-punched-me-when-I-was-a-little-kid-and-now-I-hate-him," advised Sakura.

The whistle blew and it was time to play Basketball. The boy's were already warming up while the girls were still waiting for the co-players who are still in the locker fixing them selves.

Tomoyo saw Eriol and she crossed her arms and placed her right leg a bit farther to the right. Annoyed, she said, "Ha, here is the king,"

Almost all of the girls were watching Eriol warming up which caused their body to even become warmer. The 'King' doesn't have those big muscles but, during warming up time, his little, cute muscles show up and the girls faint for it. Whispers and soft shouts were being produced from the 'fans' of the hot, popular guy whom Tomoyo hates so much.

"Oh god," she rolled her eyes and went to the coach.

"When will practice start?" she asked.

"As soon all you girls are in the covered court," the coach said.

"Can we practice now coz' the girls are already getting SWEATY by just staring and watching the 'KING' of Tomoeda High doing warm-ups!" she pointed at the girls who fan their selves who were already getting sweaty by just looking at Eriol.

"I swear, when practice starts? They're already tired!" she added.

"Why?" asked the coach.

"Um, they're sweating? When you sweat, it makes you want to sit down and cool yourself! So, when the practice starts, they won't play! They'll just sit down the bench and cool themselves! Or even worse, stare at him even more!" she said angrily.

"Okay, okay," the coach blew his whistle to get the attention of the girls. The girls moaned and sighed because it was time for practice.

Tomoyo was in position. She was ready. She glanced at Eriol who was running to the opponent's side, jump and shoot 3 pts but, when he landed, he slipped and fell on his back. She laughed but softly. The boys also laughed and helped him to stand up.

"You okay?" Syaoran grabbed his hand.

"Yah, thanks," he said.

"_BUSTED,"_ said Tomoyo. She looked back at her game. The coach blew the whistle and they started playing.

Of course, the smart, beautiful girl was also an athlete. She plays all the tiring games: Basketball, Soccer and Volleyball. They won First place on Female Basketball Challenge, First place in Regional Cup in Soccer and Second place on Volleyball Challenge both Female and Male.

"Yes!" Tomoyo just shot 3 pts. The girls screamed and wailed.

"Tomoyo! Look out!" Sakura shouted. When the champion looked at the back, she was hit on her forehead by a basketball.

As she opens her eyes, she was blinded by the bright of the light.

"A-Am I in an emergency room?" she asked.

"No you're not," a familiar voice came out of sight.

Tomoyo was surprised. Her eyes were widely open when she heard that voice.

"_Oh god, don't tell me it's him,"_ when she looked at her side, Eriol was there looking at her. She blushed and looked straight. She was like frozen in a freezer for one month.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, you can leave now," she said.

"I won't leave you until you feel better," he said. She tried to hide the blush.

"It's okay, I feel a lot better now. You can leave," she said.

"Nah. I want to go back with you to the covered court," he said. Tomoyo blushed even more.

"Why?" she asked straight.

"Because I was the one who hit you and I feel guilty about it," he said.

"Oh, don't feel guilty. It's okay. I forgive you. You can leave now," she said quickly.

"Don't you ever stop saying that word 'leave'?" he chuckled.

"No," she said nervously.

"Then, why are you so serious?" he asked.

"Is it your problem?" she said coldly.

"Just asking,"

"Then don't,"

There was silence. Tomoyo was wishing so hard that he'll leave but, he wasn't.

"Do you hate me?" Eriol began to hold her hand. She blushed vividly. She didn't respond.

"Do you hate me because of what happened four days ago?" he asked. Just at that moment, she wanted to slap Eriol on the face but, he was holding her hand and still, she didn't respond.

"Tomoyo," before Eriol could say anything, she stood up.

"Well, you know what, I'm feeling SO much better and we need to go back to the Covered Court or coach will lecture us," she sounded happy but was really nervous.

"Why…why will he lecture us when we have a good reason why we stayed long here in the clinic?" he asked her with wonder.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you got hit on a basketball and you fell unconscious and you have a big wound on you forehead," he said. Silence fell.

"_Good point," _she thought. "Well, um, I need some more practice so, if you're staying here much longer, feel free to coz' I'm going," she said. She rushed out the door and hurried back to the covered court.

"_Idiot! Why did I say that? Grr, he even makes me more angry right now!" _as she was hurrying back, someone held her hand and stopped her. She looked back and saw him.

"Don't be such in a hurry. We've got a lot of time in the world," he said smiling.

She blushed again. Suddenly, she felt that something was coming out. She just can't take it anymore when he smiles so gently. And so, she spit it out.

"Would you please stop making a girl fall for you?" she slapped it on his face.

"What?" he asked.

"What 'what?'? You keep things for yourself that's why you're so mysterious! You're always so kind to the girls! You always smile at them when you see them looking at you!" she shouted.

"Why are you so angry if I'm really like that kind of person?" he sounded a bit angry. Tomoyo was surprised. "Why are you so angry at me?" he added. As he asked these questions, he moves forward to her. "And most of all," BANG, he placed his two hands at the wall caging her in between them, she was face to faced with him, " Why do you hate me?" silence fell between the two of them. She looked down.

"Maybe because, you're so…so…romantic," she said softly. Her words hit him. He blushed lightly. "Maybe you're so romantic and I'm so jealous on the other girls, especially your…girl friend," Eriol was shocked.

"H-how did you know about Meilin?" he asked.

"Everyone talks about you two. She's…the girl of your dreams isn't it?" Tomoyo wanted to cry but she's forcing not to let her emotion come out. "It's great isn't it? An English and a Chinese?" she said.

"I'm not an English man, Daidouji. I'm Japanese. I was just born in England," he said.

Silence fell again. Tomoyo was still looking down to her left and Eriol was looking at her. He can see her emotions even though she doesn't show it. He looks straight to the wall and he slowly began to move his arms back.

"I'm sorry. I should've hadn't yelled at you," he apologized.

"It's fine. I deserve it. But hey, I should understand your feelings. I mean, if you don't like me, I should accept it. It's your feelings not mine," she wore a sad smile to him.

"Yeah. You should," he also smiled back at her.

"So, let's get going! Last to come to the covered court is a loser," she started running fast and left Eriol behind. She ran, and ran, and ran like there was no way to stop. Her emotion is coming out. The weakness of all human beings is bursting out in her eyes. Dark began to interact with her. She found a corridor where she can hide. She went right and rested. She closed her eyes and was trying to catch her breath. When she opened them, she sat down hopelessly and cried.

"_I hate you so much," _she said. Her heart was like bleeding. It was like dropping and was detaching from it's veins.

"_I hate you, hate you," _bunches of tears were falling. Suddenly, two soft, warm hands were touching her shoulders then, they slid to her back. She felt chest on her arms and strands hair brushes through her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Daidouji," said a familiar voice.

"Eriol,"

"Sshh…" Eriol faced her. He brushed his thumb on her chin. They were so near to each other that she can feel his hot breathe on her lips.

"I'll be your light. Don't just go away like that Tomoyo. You'll be lost," his lips were going nearer to hers. They both closed their eyes. She felt his lips brushing against hers. He whispered,

"Don't ever leave me,"

He kissed her. A long, deep, passionate kiss. Tomoyo was electrocuted and can feel her spine shivered as he slides his hands to her neck. Bells were ringing everywhere but then, a voice was heard. She didn't mind it. The voice gets louder and louder. She was trying to avoid the voice but, it just gets louder and louder that made her head ache. She began to stop and darkness fell. Everything was lost. Even Eriol disappeared.


	3. Hum

"Tomoyo?" Sakura calls. Tomoyo opened her eyes slowly and began to stare at the light.

"…What?" she asked. Sakura wondered what's up with Tomoyo.

"Are you okay?" the worried friend asked. Tomoyo slowly looked at her.

"Y-yah," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yah, I just had a weird dream. That's all," she explained.

"You had me worried there," Sakura said.

"Sorry," Tomoyo apologized.

"You have a bump on your head," Sakura said.

"Who…"

"_Because I was the one who hit you and I feel guilty about it,"_

"Tomoyo?" Sakura calls back her best friend's attention again. "Are you really okay? I mean, you've got a bump on your head and maybe it did something to you,"

"No, I'm fine," said Tomoyo. "So, who hit me?" she asked

"Oh, it was Syaoran,"

There was silence. Tomoyo saw Sakura crying.

"I can't believe that he hit you on the head. He'll see later! I won't talk to him. Never!" promising her not to talk to the suspect.

"He didn't intentionally hit me on the head and besides, can you really not talk to him?" Tomoyo said with an evil grin.

"…no," Sakura said guiltily.

"Haha, knew it," laughed Tomoyo.

"Fine! But, I'm still angry at him though," she said.

"Excuse me girls, but you can go out now. As for you Daidouji, you must rest your head first. No playing," said the nurse. The two nodded obediently and stood up. They walked to the covered court and sat down on the benches.

"I need to go to the court, are you okay sitting here alone?" Sakura asked.

"Yah, thanks," Tomoyo answered. Sakura ran to the court and started playing while Tomoyo was watching them. She suddenly looked at the boys and saw Eriol. He shot a 3 pts shoot again.

"_He's really good," _she was still looking at him. He keeps on running and he even jogs backwards. His hair was getting wet because of his sweat but, he looks even more appealing. As soon as he got the ball, he runs under the basket and shoot a 2 pts score.

"_Now I know why the girls get suddenly hot when they see Eriol playing," _she said. She didn't know that she was already staring at him. Talking to her own thoughts, somebody interrupted her.

"Hey," he said. Tomoyo looked at that 'somebody'. It was Syaoran.

"Hey," she replied back.

"I'm sorry about the bump on your head," he apologized.

"That's okay. I know you didn't do that in purpose…or did you?"

"Of course not! Well, actually it's not only my fault," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, when I was already aiming the ball, at my back was Eriol then Yamazaki. Yamazaki slipped and he held on Eriol's leg. Eriol, who was running, fell and he held unto my waist when I was already shooting the ball. Instead of shooting in the basket, it went to the girl's court and it hit you," he explained.

"So, it was Yamazaki's fault," she said it straight.

"Ee-yah, kinda," he said. Tomoyo giggled.

"You've got to explain that to Sakura because she already got angry at you awhile ago," she said.

"Yah, I'll explain it to her…unless she wants me to talk to her," he said.

"Yah, she'll definitely will," she smiled. Syaoran smiled back.

"I've got to go back and play," he waved and went back to the court. Tomoyo waved back.

She touched her bump on her head and whispered a soft "ouch." She sighed and looked at the King. He was resting while he was guarding their side of the court. Unexpected, he looked at her. Tomoyo looked away and blushed.

"_What the…?" _she blushed and pretending to watch the girls play. She glanced at him again and saw that he was on track, blocking the opponent to shoot the ball on their basket. She was in a reflective moment. She began to ask, _"I wonder what that dream means?"_

The bell rang and everyone went back to their locker room and took a bath.

"Wow that was tiring!" Sakura said. Tomoyo didn't react. She was still in the mode of silence as she was dressing back to their school uniform, slowly.

"Come on, Chiharu, Naoko and Riku are already waiting for us at the canteen! They already saved seats for us," she said.

"Yah, I'll just follow. I need to fix my hair first," Tomoyo said untying her hair.

"Okay," Sakura ran out the door and everybody followed. Tomoyo was left at the locker. She was brushing her long, beautiful, dark purple, semi wavy hair. She brushed it gently and she was humming a song.

"Eriol!" The coach called him before he left the gym. He ran to his coach.

"Yah?" he was drying up his hair with his towel which made his hair a bit messy.

"Go and check the lockers if they're empty," ordered the coach.

"Even the girls?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"But, what if I saw someone still wearing a towel?"

"I'm sure they are all dressed up. It won't take them 45 minutes to take a bath won't they?"

"No,"

"And besides, all the girls went out of the gym already… at least I think so,"

"Yah, right coach,"

"Get going,"

Eriol did what the coach ordered him to do. He ran first to the boy's locker and checked each aisle. There was no one. Then, he ran to the other side of the gym to check the girls. As he went inside, the light was still on and he heard a hum. A beautiful hum. He checked each aisle to find out who that was. As he reached the 5th aisle, he saw a girl brushing her hair gently. The shape of her body was straight. The curve at her back shaped so perfectly. She was fit to be a model of an painter. She was humming the perfect melody of a song. He watched her and he was out of reality world. Yes, Eriol Hiiragizawa was staring at Tomoyo Daidouji.

Finally, the humming stopped and he was snapped out of dream world. Tomoyo placed her brush back at her locker and closed it gently. Eriol doesn't want to let her know that he was staring at her so, he made the first move. He gave a small cough and he got her attention. Tomoyo heard that cough and looked to see who that was. When she saw Eriol, she was, of course, surprised. I mean, what is a boy doing on the girl's locker room?

"Eriol! What are you doing here? This is a girl's locker!!!" she shouted like a bombshell.

"The coach ordered me to check the lockers. I don't know what had gotten to his mind," he said.

"Maybe he thought you were a girl. The coach's eye is getting weaker these days," she said half-jokingly.

"He ordered me to check the TWO locker rooms Daidouji and that's not funny. He called my name and surely he KNOWS that I am a boy," he said seriously.

"Yah, whatever," she walks quickly out of the place and goes out of the door. She sighed with relief.

"_Oh god, it's a sure thing he didn't catch me up like in my dream," _she thought.

"Daidouji!" he called.

"_Oh no,"_ she looked back at him and saw that he was catching up."What?"

"You shouldn't have left me. I waited for you to finish your hum and everything," he said.

"You… you heard me humming?!"

"Yah, you're really good. And you really looked beautiful brushing your hair gently," he said with a smirk on his face. She was flushed.

"What?! You stalker!" she turned back and hurried to the canteen.

"_I never knew he teases people! Unless he means that but, grr!!" _her mind was out of control. It was like bursting out.

She went in the canteen and saw her friends eating their lunch. She went to them and sat down angry.

"Are you okay?" Naoko asked.

"Yah, I'm FINE!" she grumbles.

"You don't look like it," Riku said as she was eating her California Maki.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" she grumbles more.

The four were staring at Tomoyo. When Eriol was about to pass by, she suddenly faced herself to her friends making her to face her back at him. Eriol chuckled and went out of the canteen.

"Oh I see," Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"Did he said or did something to you?" Chiharu asked.

"YAH!! He spied on me!" she said.

"WHAT?!" Sakura yelled.

"Yah, I was humming and I was brushing my hair. When I stopped the humming, I heard a cough and when I looked who that was, it was him!" she explained.

"Maybe he just got there," Naoko said.

"He told me that he heard me humming and he was looking at me while I was brushing my hair!" she groused.

"And that made you…?" Chiharu stood up and went near to Tomoyo and looked at her straight and wore an evil grin.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well," Chiharu moved back to her seat.

"He did gawk at you while you were humming,"

Tomoyo was shocked. She didn't know what to say.

"Um, this isn't good," Naoko said.

The four began to look at where Naoko is looking. They saw Eriol and Meiling together. The two were holding their hands. Naoko, Sakura, Riku and Chiharu looked at Tomoyo who was still looking at them. They looked at each other and had this sad face look.

"Let's…go back to our classrooms," Riku said.

"No," the girl who hides her emotions all the time refused. The four looked at her. "We can stay here. It's okay. So what? I mean, if he likes her then I have nothing to do with it," she said.

The four looked at each other again.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she went out the canteen quickly. The four looked at her sadly.

Tomoyo banged the door out of the canteen and ran to a place where no one can see her. It was like in her dream. She ran, and ran until she found a place to break up her emotions. To let her tears come out. To feel the pain in her heart.

She went inside a small room where nobody usually goes, except the janitor, the principle and all other high officers of the school. She sat down in the corner of the room just beside the window and wept.

"_So it's true. The English and the Chinese are together. He loves her," _she opened her eyes and looked at the window. The sky was grayish and soon as she knows, it was raining. The room was a bit dark but, she didn't care. She rested her head on the wall and stared at the sky.

"_Is this right? Am I supposed to be like this? I feel like I am the dumbest person on the living earth. Am I? What am I suppose to follow? My heart, my brain or my friends' advises? Am I actually doing this right? Is my life going to the right direction or is it just drowning until it dies away? Is my heart leading me to the right guy?"_

She kept on asking these questions until the bell rang. She stood up and went out the dark, small room. Gladly, everyone got back to their classrooms. Her face was still covered with tears and her heart was still at pain. As she was closing the door on her back, she felt that someone was coming. As she looked at the stairs infront of her, it was Eriol who had this questioned face as he was looking at her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like the story. Please review.**


	4. Dinner Table

**A/N: It's our sembreak and that means...**

**STORY TIME!!!**

"What happened to you? Are you alright?" Eriol asked worrying.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was about to go to the comfort room." He answered.

"Then…" the raven-haired girl blushed and couldn't look at Eriol.

"Okay…I get what you mean." He said.

Eriol went straight to the C.R leaving Tomoyo behind in the hallway. She the felt the cold inside her and just couldn't move.

"_What was that all about? What was I saying?"_ she said to herself.

She went to her classroom and saw her teacher angry at her blabbing about why she's late. She lied saying that she didn't feel good so she had to go to the clinic. The teacher accepted her excuse and asked her to sit down. As the girl sat down, she laid her arms and head on the table and pondered about what had just happened.

"_Why am I getting over this? He's just my crush isn't it? It's not like I'm his girlfriend or so. Why am I exaggerating over this Meilin and Eriol issue?"_

The bell rang and the students roared their happiness throughout the classroom.

"…_Am I that late?" _she wondered.

"Okay class, don't forget your assignment! Pick carefully what club you'll fit in," said the teacher.

"_Oh," _Tomoyo said.

The students stood up and wore their bags. They immediately got out off the classroom while Tomoyo was still fixing her bag. She went out off the classroom and found so many students running around the corridors just looking for their club.

"_Maybe I'll just join the computer club,"_

She went upstairs and found in front of that club, so many students in front of the computer lab.

"Ugh…"

She went straight and found herself a sit. There, she can wait for their moderator. Finally, after several minutes, the moderator came and said that all the wanting-members of the club must go to the Pergola. The 'wanting-members' ran their way to that assigned place and sat at both sides. When all the members were their, the moderator counted them and surprisingly, there were 80 students in that club. They talked about who were going to be the officers and what activity they want to do for the club. All of them gave some opinion except for one person. Tomoyo. She was just sitting there listening to iPod. After the discussion, the moderator allowed them to scan around the other clubs. Since they were near the Covered Court, they went and watched the varsities play their specialty in Sports. After several hours, the dismissal bell finally rung and students were going out off the campus.

Tomoyo, still listening to music, went to the guard house and waited for her best friend. She sat in the jail-look-a-like cell and watched all the students and teachers walked out the Academy. Then, surprisingly, she saw Eriol with Meilin. The blue, night haired guy was obviously trying to peep at the cell.

"_Crap, I don't want him to see me alone," _Tomoyo panicked.

But, since she doesn't know where to face or where to go, she just looked at her side, fixed her hair in a way he won't see her face, and just listened to music. She peeped just one bit on Eriol and, he was caught looking at her. Tomoyo, of course, blushed and faced back to her hiding position. She tried to hide her blush but she can't. She peeped once more but, he was gone with his 'his girlfriend, my enemy'.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura waved at her.

"… Where have you been?" she asked.

"I was made the officer of our club so, we just had a little meeting,"

"Oh,"

"So, who are the officers of your club?" Sakura asked.

"None yet, we just discussed it but, it really wasn't that serious," she said.

"How is that? This Friday will the Introducing of the Club and Class Officers,"

"Don't ask me. I'm not the moderator of the club you know,"

The two just kept on babbling until they have reached their respective houses.

"Good evening Miss Daidouji, your dinner is waiting for you," the two, identical twins, maids said.

"Really? How can that be? Dinner doesn't wait… it's not even a living thing," Tomoyo said with an irritated face.

"H-hai," the two, lovely young maids said.

-background: irritation Tomoyo-

"You look irritated honey," a seemingly, familiar voice spoke out.

"I'm just tired, mom," the 'tired' but, obviously irritated girl said.

"Hmm, is that right? Never mind, let's eat already. I have a meeting that I need to attend before 6:30,"

Tomoyo didn't speak because she knew that her mom has some business to do after dinner…always. She got used to it when she just eats all alone in their big dinner table since she was a little kid. Every chance that her mom was going to eat with her, she wanted to ask her, why can't she go to her office now if she has some business to do after dinner? But, she never cared to ask because she feels that she will hurt her mom's feelings. And besides, maybe she's eating with her now because has the free time and she wanted to spend that time with her only child.

Tomoyo didn't know that she was staring at her plate. Her mom looked at her, worried.

"Dear, is there something wrong?"

-Tomoyo: back to reality-

"No mom, I'm fine. I'm just happy that you are here eating with me…even though you don't have that much time in the world to spend one day with your daughter,"

- Silence moment -

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I haven't realize that, I'm spending too much on my work that sometimes, I forget our mother-and-daughter time,"

"It's okay mom. I understand you. You work for my sake…for our family's sake,"

- Mrs. Daidouji didn't say anything -

"When I was little, I couldn't bare seeing you go and leaving me behind this huge table. I thought that you loved your work more than me."

"Tomoyo…"

"But, when I was growing up to be a teenager, I already understood why you are leaving me for work,"

"To be independent? No, but for my future,"

Her mom couldn't speak. She just looked at her daughter and wanted to hug her and say sorry for what she has done.

"Thanks mom, for everything," her daughter smiled at her as if everything was okay. But for her, it didn't She felt guilt inside. She stood up and hugged her child so dearly.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't notice. I'm sorry for leaving you behind. For not being there when you need a mom. For not saying good bye or leaving you a farewell kiss. I'm sorry,"

The raven-haired, lonely-at-home gal began to cry with her mom.


	5. Club Officers

After the dark, restless night, the sun, slowly, raised up from the mountains. As the rays of the sun reached the white, neat-looking, modern room of Tomoyo Daidouji, the girl rose up and stretched her lazy, slim body.

"Madam, your breakfast is ready," informed by the maid.

"Thanks," said Tomoyo.

After doing the morning routine, she went out and got in on their family's BMW car.

- classroom -

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura greeted with glee.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan,"

"Ms. Daidouji," an unknown voice spoke.

"Eh?" When Tomoyo looked at her back, it was the moderator of her club.

"Yes sir?"

"Well, can you be the treasurer of our club?"

"Eh?!"

- a probability of what's going to happen when she's going to be the treasurer of the club -

"_WHAT?!!! You lost the club funds?!" shouted the moderator._

"_Gome…"_

"_What kind of treasurer are you?!" said the President._

"_Go…"_

"_What are we going to do now?! We don't have any more money for the club!" asked the P.R.O_

"_G…"_

"_SHE MUST PAY WHAT SHE HAS LOST!!!" said the members._

_- Tomoyo: turned into white -_

"_YAH!!!" all of them reacted._

_- Tomoyo: broke into pieces -_

- back to reality…-

"Uhmm… - sweatdrop - Sir, can I be the Secretary instead?"

"Why?" asked the moderator.

"I'm not good in keeping money,"

"Okay…but, is your penmanship good?"

- background : insulted –

"Yah,"

"You sure?"

-background : insulted even more –

"Yes sir," she said.

"Okay, then it's settled. There will be an intro this Friday so, good luck!" the moderator smiled and walked away.

"… That was an infuriating smile" she said with a cold voice.

"Yah… he was actually making sure if your penmanship is really nice," Sakura pondered. Tomoyo looked at her with an evil look.

"Are you one of him?"

"Eh..hehehehe, of course not!"

-Tomoyo sighs-

-- FRIDAY: After Recess --

After the bell rang, all of the club and class officers went to the covered court for the practice of the Intro after Lunch. Tomoyo saw her club mate (who was the treasurer - BOY) and went with him. They sat on their seats of their club and waited for their other co-officers. The Vice-President came…who was also a BOY.

"…"

Then here comes the P.R.O…who was ALSO a BOY.

"?"

Then here comes the president…

"!"

… who was a BOY and whose name is ERIOL.

"_WHAT THE HELL!!! I AM THE ONLY GIRL? A..AND…"_

"Is this the Computer Club?" asked Eriol.

- Tomoyo felt her spine shiver up to her hair. -

"_GAH!" _–Tomoyo : panics –

Her face had gone red and tried to control the heat that was coming out off her body.

"Are you okay Daidouji-sama?" asked the treasurer.

"Ge-Aya-I-I'm fine!" she said nervously.

The teacher told them the instructions and the assigned places. The President should be at the most right, followed by the Vice, then the Secretary would be in the middle, then the treasurer and the P.R.O will be at the most left. As officers changed their places, Tomoyo noticed that she was in the middle of the four boys.

"… _Great," _she reacted.

"Excuse me, what's your name?" someone asked.

When Tomoyo looked up to see who that person who was asking her name, she saw Eriol.

"_What the…!"_

Again, she flushed and looked down so that her red face isn't seen.

"Tomoyo? You're the secretary?" he asked.

"Y-y-yah!" she answered.

"That's nice. Then, we will work with each other for one year. I can get to know you better," his ever famous killer smile wore in his face and it couldn't help Tomoyo to burst out the smoke coming out from her.

"_This…this is horrible! I can't believe this!"_

- F.Y.I : the more she thinks, the more she blushes. -

"_What the hell am I going to do?!" _she startled.

"Daidouji, are you nervous?" 'Mr. Treasurer' asked.

"…Y-YAH! TOTALLY NERVOUS," she said with a shaky voice.

The whole practice, Tomoyo didn't move nor said anything. She sat up straight and her face was still in rouge. Her awaited time has finally come. Lunch. After the teacher announced a few words, she finally dismissed the students. Tomoyo was one of the first students who left the covered court. She went to the bathroom, went in a cubicle and finally released the smoke. All the girls looked at that cubicle and whispered.

"_I-I can't believe this!"_ she said to herself.

Suddenly, the door of the cubicle slammed open and Sakura shouted.

"IS IT TRUE? YOU AND ERIOL ARE OFFICERS IN ONE CLUB?"

* * *

**A/N: Just to say, it's somewhat related to my experience but, he is NOT totally my crush. I had a crush on him when we had our first meeting.**


	6. Outing Planned

The guilty, purple-head girl bowed down and nod her head.

"YES!! IT'S TRUUUE!!" she said with a sobby face.

"I don't understand!! I thought he joined the Basketball Club then suddenly, he appeared in MY club!" she complained.

"Syaoran told me that Eriol wanted to change clubs. He suddenly got bored in his previous club which is the Basketball Club," Sakura explained while she was helping the terrified Tomoyo stand up in the toilet and went out the bathroom where girls are staring at them.

"Then why haven't you told me?!" Tomoyo shouted.

"Well first, I didn't know that you were in the Computer Club," Sakura said.

"I didn't?"

"No you didn't,"

"But, you asked me who the officers were?" Tomoyo said.

"Yah but, I didn't ask in which club," Sakura said with a grin.

And so, the popular, beautiful, athletic, smart yet troubled girl grumbled, went in the canteen and bought some Lunch food. They went outside the canteen in a long, narrow corridor connecting to the covered court with extended chairs in its both sides. They sat on the middle of the corridor and ate their food.

As they have finished their meal, Sakura waved good-bye with a little tease about Eriol. Tomoyo grumpily walks back where her club sat and saw the treasurer in there. She sat beside him and asked who he is.

"Tomoyo, I'm Yamazaki! Don't you remember me?"

"Yamazaki?! Your…you look so… different," she said.

"Yah I know. Everyone told me that," he said.

"Hm," Tomoyo smiled at Yamazaki and bowed her head down. She was pondering. She was pondering what to think. In a meantime, Eriol, with the P.R.O and the Vice President, came. The Vice and the President was about to go to their respective place but, they couldn't get through because Tomoyo was too busy pondering with her head blocking their way.

"Excuse me Tomoyo,"

As she looked up, she saw Eriol smiling at her. Her cheeks turned slight pink and sat up straight.

"Sorry," she said straightly.

The bell rang as a warning that Lunch is already done. So, all the students ran to their respective sections except for the club and class officers of course. They all went to the covered court and practiced the intro. And so, they were all ready for the next day.

Friday finally came and it's time for the Introduction of the Officers of the school. All the students gathered in the Court according to their year level and their sections while the officers were at the front.

The officers stood up and made their vows. And so, each club was introduced on the stage. Of course, being the ONLY girl in the club, Tomoyo was nervous. Additional to that, their moderator teases her that she's a lesbian who made her co-officers look at her and giggle.

"_If only I could hang that…"_ before she burst out, someone interrupted her.

"You nervous?" asked the Vice President (his name was Kaoru by the way) with a smile in his face.

"I-yah," she said. Her cheek bloomed into pink. She never thought that Kaoru had an innocent voice.

"I.T Club Officers… President: Eriol Hiiragizawa, Vice-President: Kaoru Ootori, Secretary: Tomoyo Daidouji, Treasurer: Yamazaki Takashi, P.R.O: Kyou Suou,"

One by one they went up stage and bowed before the audience.

After a long, hard day at school, everyone was relieved and said their farewell to their school for only having two days off.

"Finally! WEEKEND!!" Sakura sighed.

"Yah, I really got tired in this whole officer issue thing," Tomoyo added.

Suddenly, the Daidouji's BMW car stopped beside the two best of friends.

"Wha-?" surprised Tomoyo.

The window slowly opened and her mom's face showed up.

"Come dear, let's go shopping for awhile," Sonomi smiled.

"_She really took our conversation seriously," _Tomoyo thought.

"Uhm, mom, I'm too tired to go shopping. I just want to stay home," she said.

"Aww… okay,"

"Could we also drop Sakura in her house?" she asked.

Sonomi, without noticing it, saw Sakura staring at their car.

"Of course! Why not?! Oh wow, Sakura! You've grown a lot! Please come in!" and so, they all went in the car and the two, Sakura and Sonomi kept on babbling about their lives while Tomoyo was seating next to the window, tired and wanting to go to sleep.

After doing the task of dropping Sakura to their house, the mother and child finally reached their house. Tomoyo went out the car and kissed her mom before she went to her bedroom and lay flat down to her bed.

"Why am I so tired?" she asked herself.

Abruptly, her cellphone rang its message tone. Tomoyo, with her lazy arms, tried to reach her cell in her knight drawer. Finally, she flipped her cell open and saw an unknown number in her screen. When she opened the message, she was really shocked at what she had seen.

"_Hey, Tomoyo! The Officers of our club will have a small outing tomorrow. Of course, as a secretary, you are invited in this little party. Please come. We will all be waiting for you. **– Eriol** P.S if ever you are wondering how I got your number, well, I asked it from Syaoran."_

"Yah right, as if I'll go. I'm the only girl!" she said again to herself.

She replied back to him telling that she can't come because she's the only girl. After the message has been sent, she saved Eriol's number and waited for his reply. But then, he didn't. She waited for 30 minutes and there was not even a single tone ringed from her cellphone.

"Sigh, I need to take a bath," she said.

She stood up, gets her night dress and towel and opens up her door but, her phone ringed. She picked it up and a voice popped out loudly out of the phone.

"IDIOT! GO TO THEIR OUTING!!!" a girl shouted. And soon she realized it was Sakura.

"Sakura, I can't go their being the only girl!"

"I'll be there!!! Eriol asked Syaoran to go to the outing too since all of them were in the same club the last previous years," Sakura said.

"Yah, okay, that's nice. Only two girls out of 5 boys!" Tomoyo shouted.

"No! Chiharu is also there! Also Naoko will be coming. And Riku!" she said.

Tomoyo has no other choice but to say yes.

"Fine! I'll go," she said.

"Yes!!! Thanks Tomoyo,"

"Why are you thanking me? And can you call later? Coz' I'm going to take my bath," Tomoyo said.

"Fine, I'll just text you," Sakura said.

The wanting-to-go-to-sleep gal put down the phone tiredly and took a bath.

After a nice, long bath, she went back to her room, stretched out her arms and laid down her already fixed bed. She turned off the lamp, tucked herself in and placed herself in the most comfortable position. She closed her eyes and said,

"I wonder what will happen tomorrow."


	7. Behind the Trees

Hiding behind the silky covers of an exquisite bed, a fine, white complexion, soft skin, raven, semi-waved hair gal was peacefully sleeping in her luxurious room until she heard a yell coming in her room.

Disturbed, she opened up her blurry eyes and saw an odd figure right in front of her. It has a short hair wearing a pig tail both sides of it's hair before the bangs. And then, she had recognized who it was.

"Tomoyo, wake up!" the odd figure said.

"Sakura?" she said, wiping her eyes to get a clearer vision.

"How come you know it was me?" Sakura asked.

"Duh, what are you doing here anyway?" she asked followed by a light yawn.

"Uhm, hello? It's the outing day. Remember?" the hazel brown haired girl sat up straight in the middle of the bed while Tomoyo was stretching her arms.

"Oh, yah. Well, can we discuss that later? Coz' I still want to sleep," Tomoyo lay down and threw back her blanket. Sakura, with an evil grin, teased Tomoyo.

"You don't want ERIOL to wait for us, no?"

"… Whatever,"

Sadly her little plan didn't work. She pouted and stood up.

"Okay then. I will just let Meilin come with us," she went out the door and left the careless girl in her bed.

When Sakura was about to close the door, she felt a hard pull in her body and her hand slipped in the door knob that caused her to hit hard on the floor. She saw Tomoyo looking at her anxiously.

"I'll go!" she said. Sakura smiled.

After all the usual morning routine, they have finally reached their destination, the park. They went in the park and saw only a few of people in it. Most of them are couples.

"This is where our outing going to be?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yah! Isn't it exciting?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo didn't mind to answer. Her eyes were focused in the beautiful, vast park. There was a little, long range that ended up at the edge of the park with long, huge Sakura trees and other kind of trees arranged along with it. The grass was so green and the wind was so fresh and warm. It's a perfect spot for a romantic date especially during the time when the sun already starts to hide from the mountain ranges.

"_It's so beautiful, I wish we could watch the sun set,"_ she said.

"TOMOYO! SAKURA!" they shouted. When the two looked in the far most east, they saw their friends waving at them.

"Come!" said Sakura excitedly. She grabs her best friend's hand and ran towards them.

"What took you so long?" asked Riku.

"Yah, you were the only ones that we are waiting for," added Naoko.

"Sorry about that," Sakura scratched her back head.

"Okay, enough about that. Let's start! The food is getting cold,"

The two girls sat down beside their friends and ate. And so, the whole day, they spent their time chatting about their past lives.

It was 4:00 PM and the sun was still in the sky and they were still chatting.

"Hey, how about a game?" suggest Kaoru.

"Okay," they all agreed.

"Let's play Hide & Seek," he said.

"What?! Kaoru, that's for kids!" Chiharu said and everyone agreed.

"Well, we WERE talking about our childhood memories and how we missed playing those kid games. So, while we're still in our young, energetic years, why don't we play the games that we once used to play?" he explained.

"Hmmm, good point," Syaoran said.

"You know…" Yamazaki started.

"DON'T! Even think about it," Chiharu covered Yamazaki's mouth.

"Okay, are you all in this?" Kaoru asked.

"Yah!" everyone shouted excitedly.

"Okay, this is not the Hide and Seek that you know. It's a bit different. So, we will play the rock, paper, and scissors to see who will lose and be the 'it'. He/she must count to 20…"

"…make it 30!" Chiharu said.

"Fine, 30. He must count to 30 seconds. Then, he goes seeking for the hiders. But the hiders must sneak their way here. Whoever gets caught, he/she will have a punishment. He won't be the next seeker but he will get a punishment. Oh and Once you have found the hider; it doesn't mean that it's all over for him/her. The seeker must tag his victim (hider). The hider can run up to here so that he can't be tagged by the seeker. Catching up?" he asked.

"M-m yeah," they said.

"Okay, for the last hider, whoever gets here last between you and the seeker will be the next seeker," Kaoru said.

"But, what if all the hiders are here?" Naoko asked.

"Then, the seeker will still be the next seeker," Kaoru answered.

"Oh,"

"Anyway, there's a distance between where the seeker must count, which is here. The hiders must all be there in the range where the trees are. Clear?" he said.

"Yes," everyone said.

"Okay! Let the game begin!" Kaoru said excitedly.

"FIRST! Rock, paper, and scissors!"

Everyone did it and the two last players were Eriol and Syaoran.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" They both shouted. Eriol used paper and Syaoran used scissors.

"Hahaha. I guess this is the only game you're not good at," Syaoran laughed a bit.

"Hit more words on me Syaoran and I'll dribble the basketball in your face on Wednesday," Eriol threats.

"Okay President, count to 30!" Kaoru said.

And Eriol did what he has been told. He counted to 30 while the hiders were running to the range and hide.

"…30! Ready or not here I come!... as if they'll hear it," he said. He ran to the range and looked for his playmates. He suddenly heard a bush trembling. He looks and silently walks to the bushes like a cheetah hunting on its prey.

"Gotcha Yamazaki," Eriol tagged Yamazaki's shoulder.

"What? No fair," Yamazaki complained.

"You'll be punished later. Go back to our spot and wait for us there," Eriol said it in an orderly way.

The first victim of the seeker ran his way to their spot.

He has been searching for more than 30 minutes and yet, only one he has found.

"Ugh, I'm tired. Maybe I should head back to the spot. Maybe they are all there," he said. But, he heard a sound of a little rock that was kicked by someone.

"_Eep!" _said Tomoyo in a soft voice.

"_Oh no, he might have heard it," _she peeped in the side of a tree to see if Eriol was there looking for her or not. But, nobody was there. A sigh of relief came out of her mouth. And so, she continued her sneaking strategy. Slowly she looks back to see if he was there but then…

"Tomoyo,"

She felt her heart beat a little faster and she already can feel her sweat slowly sliding down right next to her left ear. When she looked to her front, she saw her crush beaming his smile at her once again. They stared at each other for a second and Tomoyo began to run.

"Hey, wait!" he chases her.

Tomoyo, petrified, ran as fast as she could.

Eriol ran as fast as he could and tried to catch up with her. He grabbed her left arm, slid it into her hands and grasped it tightly. He turned her facing him and pulled her close to him. He hugged her.

"Got ya," he whispered.

Tomoyo was shocked. What is she in? How did this happen? How can he hug me? All these questions were in her mind. But she didn't know the answer- she ran away and of course, he chased her and had to pull her, duh.

Anyway, there was a pause between the two. Then Eriol began to loose their hug.

"Race up to the spot?" he smiled.

The shocked girl was speechless. She was this close to him and never thought he looked and sounded cuter when you are close to him.

"Mm?" he sounded. That made Tomoyo snap back to reality.

"Y-yah," she said.

"Or maybe, we could walk. I'm a bit tired just looking for all of you," he said.

"Y-yah," she said it again.

"_Why…why can't he stop the hugging?" _she said to herself.

"Okay. Let's go," Eriol finally let go of her. The flushed girl followed behind him. She kept on looking at him the whole time.

"Why are you behind me? You're not my duckling," he said.

He grabbed her hand and pushed her beside him.

"Don't be shy. You can talk to me whenever you want," he said.

Tomoyo began to wear an angry-shocked face.

"_W-what am I? An oh-my-gosh-I'm-speechless-because-my-crush-is-beside-me?! I'm not a jerk unlike the other girls,"_

Suddenly, she stopped. Eriol noticed it. He also stopped and went beside Tomoyo who was staring at something so beautiful.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yah, I always love to watch the sun set," she said.

Eriol glanced at her and smiled. He grabbed her hands once more and ran.

"Come on! You don't want to be the next seeker don't you?" he shouted.

"But I thought you want to…" Eriol began to push her and ran to their spot.

The girl who had a troubled time, the girl who had an inspiring voice, the girl who is very smart and athletic but sucks in sneaking, the girl who wished to be near the boy he loves the most, the girl who's always lonely in their dinner table and the beautiful girl in the picture at penguin park that is now pinned in her crush's notebook looks at him, observes him and smiles.

* * *

**A/N: TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Info: I might not be able to update the following chapters too soon. It's class time tomorrow. So, it's time for me to study. Sorry. But please, continue reviewing my story. Thanks!**

**By the way, I read this story myself and I found a LOT of missing words and wrong grammar. Sorry about that. Typographical error I guess. **

**Anyway, I already changed it. Please, if you have encountered missing words or seen some wrong sentences, please feel free to tell me.**


	8. My Prayer

Days had passed and the officers of Tomoyo's Club and her friends became closer. They go out the mall, eat out and go to the Fairgrounds. But the two main characters don't seem to talk to each other that much. Tomoyo was too shy to talk to him while Eriol…well, maybe he's this quiet type of guy.

After the school, the troop decided to go to the fair. And so they did. As usual, they will ride first the Ferris wheel and then the Roller Coaster.

"Maybe we should try other stuff aside from these two," Sakura said.

"Hey, why don't we sing in a **Karaoke**?"

_(**Karaoke** is a music entertainment system providing prerecorded accompaniment to popular songs that a performer sings live, usually by following the words on a video screen)_

"Yah! Sure!! They say its fun!" Riku shouted with glee.

"Where is it anyways?" Kaoru asked.

"It's just right there. Come on!" Sakura said.

The troop went inside the room and saw the Karaoke. They placed a coin inside the box and the screen asked the number of the song. Sakura looked for some songs in a folder and typed the number. She got the microphone and gave it to Tomoyo.

"Eh? Why me?" Tomoyo asked.

"You're the one who knows how to sing. We want to hear you," Sakura smiled. Her bestfriend got the microphone and started to get the melody of the song. She started to sing in a nice voice.

_I_

_My prayer for all of my life_

_Is to be beside you, to be with you_

_That is my prayer_

_And my heart won't agree,_

_When you are not right here beside me_

_I love your presence_

_II_

_Nothing is more important,_

_Than the sweetness of love_

_Of the two of us_

_And I hope that you will listen_

_When I say_

_I love you._

_My prayer…_

At that moment, Naoko suddenly looked at Eriol and saw him looking at their friend singing. He began to smile.

_(Repeat I &II except for prayer)_

_(Repeat I)_

_III_

_My prayer for all of my life_

_Is to be beside you, to be with you_

_That is my prayer_

_That is my prayer_

_And my heart won't agree_

_When you are not right here beside me_

_I love your presence._

_My prayer…_

Ending the song in a graceful way, she looked at her back and they were all staring at her.

"We didn't know you had a beautiful voice," Kaoru said.

"Well, you didn't ask me in the first place," Tomoyo said.

"She was the singer in Tomoeda when we were elementary!" Sakura proudly said.

"Really? Then, why do you want to join the computer club?" Kyou asked Tomoyo.

"I wanted a change," she said.

"Oh, so…you're not really that familiar in computers?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course I am!" Tomoyo punched his head a little. "I am not that dum!"

Naoko, seeing the two officers fight, looked at Eriol once more and he was staring to blackness. Knowing that Tomoyo likes him, maybe he's thinking about that song that Tomoyo just had sung. Maybe he's trying to get the message? Did Tomoyo sing that for him? Did Sakura pick the song intentionally or not? Naoko smiled and brought up the singing topic again.

"Tomoyo, your voice fits the song so perfectly. It's like your singing that for a man that you like," she smiled.

They all looked at Naoko. Eriol, hearing what Naoko said, went out to staring-to-nowhere and also looked at Naoko.

"Well, I just sing like that. My teacher told me once I must feel the song," Tomoyo said.

"Really? Then, if you have felt the song, what is the message of the song?" Naoko smiled once more.

"Are we having a class here?" Syaoran asked.

"SSSHHHH!!" everyone warned Syaoran except for Eriol.

"Mm, well, obviously the girl wants to be with her love one. She always prays to be with him and she doesn't want to let him go. She loves being with him and nothing else is more important then her love for that guy," she said.

"While you were singing it, is there a man that you were thinking of?" Naoko asked again.

"…not really," Tomoyo answered softly.

"But, deep inside of you, is there a man that you want to dedicate that message or song?" Naoko asked.

Everyone, except Eriol who was sitting at the end of the sofa, was looking at Tomoyo closely. Being such a conscious girl, she stepped away from them.

"W-WHY ARE YOU SO CLOSE?!" she shouted.

"We're just curious," they said.

"CURIOUS?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO BE?!"

"Sigh, they ruined it," Naoko said softly tapping her hand on her forehead.

"Is the man Eriol?" Chikaru asked.

"WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT????!!!!" Tomoyo blushed bright red.

"It's Eriol!" Kaoru said.

"I-IDIOT!!!" she punched Kaoru on the head.

"Then how come you're all red when we said his name?" Yamazaki asked.

"D…I…I…"

"SPEECHLESS!!" Kaoru shouted.

"I… I need to go home. It's getting late," she said.

"What a lame excuse!" the vice president said.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO STOP?" Tomoyo said with an evil look at him.

"Fine. I'll stop," he said.

"Tomoyo's right. Let's all go home. My brother will kill me if I'll go home late again," Sakura said.

Everyone agreed. They all went out the Fairground and said their farewell to each other. Since Kaoru's house is not that far from Tomoyo's, he went with her. In their way, the two were starting to get to know each other more… without the teasing.

"Well, here's your house," Kaoru said.

"Yah, thanks," she said.

"Anything for a fair maiden," he said romantically.

"Just because you have a cute voice doesn't mean that I'll fall for you," she joked.

"Ha. Who says that I'm letting you fall for me?" he said. Suddenly, he bent down and kissed Tomoyo lightly on her cheeks.

"Goodnight," he said whispering on her ears.

Tomoyo blushed red.

"Fallen for me?" he smiled. Tomoyo, pissed off again by him, stomped him on his foot.

"OW!! Why did you do that?!" he asked painfully holding his foot that she just had stomped.

"Revenge," she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Kaoru blushed slightly.

"Fallen for me yet?" she asked. She went inside the door of her house and said her last goodnight to him on the window just beside the door. Then, the curtains waved back to it's original place.

Kaoru stood up straight and looked at the window and smiled.


	9. Friendship

Ever since that night, Tomoyo and Kaoru began to talk to each other a lot. They go together at recess, lunch and even going home. It was lunch time and Sakura, Naoko, Riku, Chiharu, Kyou, Syaoran and Yamazaki were the only ones together. Tomoyo and Kaoru were at the end of the table talking only to themselves. They seem not to notice their other friends (if you ever ask, Eriol is with Meilin on another table). The seven were looking at them, speechless. Sakura began to turn around and whispered…

"Is it just me or are they going along TOO much?"

"Maybe…" Naoko was thinking for something to say.

"Is Kaoru actually courting Tomoyo?" Chiharu whispered.

"If he is, then why didn't he told us first?" Yamazaki asked.

"Uhm, DUH? Like, to keep his FEELINGS to his own?" Chiharu said to him.

"Nah. Can't be. He always tells me his feelings. We've been best friends since elementary," Kaoru said.

"That's true! Tomoyo is my best friend and she tells me everything!!! But, she didn't tell me anything about her and Kaoru," Sakura said.

"There are things that should and should not say to their friends," Chiharu said smartly.

"Then… what's the use of friends?" Yamazaki asked.

"Stop answering back already! That was the only time I thought something smart!" Chiharu said.

"That was something harsh to tell about yourself Chiharu," Riku said to her.

"What's so harsh about that?" she asked.

"It's like your saying you're not smart," Riku forced a smile.

"Don't change the subject," Syaoran said.

While they were whispering, Tomoyo and Kaoru began to look at them.

"I wonder what they are talking about." Kaoru asked.

"Probably another gimmick," Tomoyo giggled.

"Nah. I think our relationship," he smiled.

"What? What relationship?" she blushed.

"Friendship! Maybe they are getting awkward. We're beginning to be close," he said.

"Okay, then, what do you think about our friendship?" she wore an evil smile and looked at Kaoru straightly. He blushed slightly and avoided her eyes. He thought and thought….

"You don't know? How rude!" she said.

"I'm still thinking! Okay smart girl. How about you?" he asked.

"Best Friends?" she smiled.

"That fast? And I thought Sakura is your 'best friend'?" he asked.

"Sakura is my best friends forever!! B.F.F for short. Why? Don't like?" she said.

"Of course I do. I'm longing to be your best friend since the day I met you," he smiled innocently.

_**Meanwhile…at Eriol's table….**_

"And then… Are you even listening?" Meilin said.

The navy blue-haired boy has not been listening to his girlfriend… but has been looking at his only one, Tomoyo. Eriol had this angry glare at the two 'best friends'. Without saying a thing to Meilin, he stood up and went out the canteen living his poor girl behind. Sakura saw the whole thing. She suddenly stops listening to her friends. She though for a little and stood up.

"I need to get something. You guys keep on talking," she said.

"I'll go with you," Syaoran said to her.

"No. Just stay here," Sakura ordered him.

Sakura ran outside and looked for Eriol. She didn't take long to look for him. He was in a hut sitting at the side facing the field at the back of the school all alone. To her surprise, the field was like the park that they just went to a few days ago.

Sakura went inside the hut and walked beside Eriol.

"It's so windy out here," she said.

"Yah," Eriol answered.

"Is there a problem?" she asked kindly. He didn't answer. Sakura sat down and touched his hand.

"Eriol, you can always tell me. I am your friend… right?" she said but, he still didn't answer.

"If people don't tell their feelings to their friends… why do even friends exist," she said.

"But, if it's something personal…" he said. Sakura now didn't say anything.

"… If it's something personal, I'm sure that they would understand because it's something that the person must keep only inside him… and nothing else," he continued.

Eriol stood up and before going down, he looked back at Sakura.

"There's no problem," he said.

He went down the 3 steps stair. Suddenly, he saw Sakura and his friends peeping at the back of another hut. He walked straight and stopped at their side. They were all looking at especially Syaoran who was looking at him angrily.

"Don't worry… she didn't confess anything," he said to Syaoran and continued to walk.

"Why you big-headed…!" Syaoran was about to attack but Yamazaki and Kyou held him back.

Eriol reached the building and along the way, he met Tomoyo and Kaoru. The three stopped and there was silence. The jealous, eye-glassed guy looked at them as if they have some serious cases against him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kaoru asked.

He avoided him and went straight without even saying a word to Tomoyo. Kaoru was a bit confused and Tomoyo was wondering and a bit worried.

"_What's wrong with him?"_ Tomoyo asked.

"Hey!" their friends said.

They went in the building with Syaoran and Sakura at their back.

"Guess what? Syaoran and Sakura are having a L.Q (Love Quarrel)," Chiharu said but, none of the two reacted.

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, it started when Sakura went off the canteen until we realized that she followed Eriol. Then we sneaked. The two talked and Sakura HOLD Eriol's hand…" Yamazaki said.

While he was saying the story, Syaoran was going red and a bit pissed while Sakura had an angry face.

"You don't have to say everything Yamazaki!" Chiharu shouted.

"You know what, I'm going back to the classroom," Syaoran walked madly and Sakura looked at him sadly.

The others looked at them and decided to leave them alone.

"Y'know what? We'll just go…" Naoko said.

Sakura's friends went off yet, she was still looking at him. She ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"Wha?" Syaoran reacted.

"Syao…you just misunderstood the scene. I wasn't there because of Eriol," Sakura explained.

"Then, what's with the holding of hands?" he asked.

"It's just that… he seemed to be troubled. A friend must comfort her friend. If I did like him, then…I would have broke with you…right?" she said.

Syaoran didn't speak. He just looked at his sweetest girlfriend. Maybe she's right. If she did like Eriol, she wouldn't talk to him or cuddle him.

"I'm sorry…I just get jealous easily and… I mean," he apologized.

"I get your point. It's a bit hard to understand if I'm in your position," she smiled kindly.

"Yah," he said.

"So…is it all okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yah…but…"

Syaoran pulled Sakura closer to him and hugged her tightly like he wouldn't see her ever again.

"Don't do that again. I'm scared to lose you," he said.

Shocked, Sakura wasn't able to say anything. But, after awhile she nods her head.

"Promise,"


End file.
